A Secret Admirer!
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: This is Starfire's first Valentine's Day and Robin wanted it to be perfect for the bubbly alien! AW! Will he get his wish? Will he get what he's been dreaming of this day to go? Especially when Starfire has a secret admirer? FIND OUT! See my Name to know the Main Pairing! OneShot Read and Review PLEASE! Warning: Mega Fluff!


**A Secret Admirer By: RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**Chapter One: A Secret Admirer!**

**Hey ya'll!!!!! What is up?!?!?!?!?! Well, I'm just going to say to everyone, Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! I hope it rocks. Because mine SSSSSOOOOO did!!!!! Even though we had A LOT of homework more that usual!!!!! Well, anyways, I've decided to make a one shot in appreciation to this wonderful holiday, which just happens to be my favorite holiday!!!!! Well, as you know, this is Starfire X Robin, so ya'll don't have to worry about that. And I have some things to say, yes, it IS a pretty much too late because I just thought of the idea right when I got on the computerand I only have a real limited amount of time because I gatta go to soccer practice soon!!!!! So, I'm sorry if you're one of those readers and reviewers who has been thinking "Hello! EVERY Valentine's story should be on Valentine's Day! NOT Valentine's Night!!!!!" So… yeah. Ok, Here's the Disclaimer and Dedication and Summary**!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episode would have never gone even to the writers!!!!!**

**Dedication: To all the people who are celebrating Valentine's Day because you guys are SSSSSOOOOO in the spirit!!!!! All right!!!!! And if you aren't, you suck butt!!!!! You are like craZ!!!!! You need therapy!!!!! (PS: I'm just kidding and there is NOTHING wrong in therapy. It's just a bit me and my gurls do when one of us gets a little high on something.)**

**Summary: This is Valentine's Day!!!!! YEAH!!!!! And Starfire's got a secret admirer!!!!! AND on her FIRST Valentine's Day!!!!! But who is this mysterious romantic cutie?!?!?!?!?! And What will Starfire think when she finds out? (PS:IF you know me, you kinda already know who's the secret admirer!!!!! Sorry if to some of you that it isn't that big of a surprise!!!!!)**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!**

It was Valentine's Day at Titans Tower. And the place was totally decorated!!!!! There was pink, white and red flowers everywhere, banners, heart balloons, chocolate, a huge pile of Valentine's Day cards from fans in the corner, and a bunch of pink streamers. This was all complimentary to Robin, who wanted to make Starfire's first Valentine's Day perfect. Robin wiped a sweat off his forehead and sighed in exhaustion. He's never been so tired in his life! Robin then went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and got out a bottle of Crystal Geyser water. He began to gulp down about half of it before taking the top out of his mouth. Swoosh! Robin heard the door open, as well ad big pounding on the floor. He, of coarse, knew who it was.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robbie." Said an African American voice said. She came in with his eye wide open, and his light eye flashing brightly. He couldn't believe how the Ops room had turned. It was beautiful.

"So, did Star come to see what you did for her?" Cyborg asked Robin, smirking devilishly.

"What do you mean?! Can't I do this for this loving holiday and the good of the team?!" Robin as in total disbelief, which Cyborg knew was totally fake.

"Yeah right! EVERYONE knows that you are in LOVE with Starfire." Cyborg exclaimed, and dramatically emphasized the word "love". Robin blush deep red. Robin then ran a hand through his jet-black hair and sighed in defeat.

"Ok. So I think she's a goddess, but I really wanted this day to be perfect!" Robin exclaimed. He paused, as if going to say something important, but pondering to decide if he should keep it to himself, or just let it out. "Well, You see… This was the day I was going to… Um… Ask Star to be my girlfriend."

"Well, alright!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Glad you finally got the courage to ask her, man!" Robin smiled.

"Thanks." Robin said in relief. Finally glad that he could let it out.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Starfire will be stoked. Knowing how she's SSSSSOOOOO fascinated by our 'Earthly Customs'." Cyborg said, using Starfire's accent when saying "Earthly Customs". Robin smiled at that. He LOVED her accent.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Robin replied. Swoosh! The door has opened. You could hear light thumps on the floor. As if some soft fabric was tapping the floor Cyborg and Robin both knew who that was. Then, in came a parson wearing a blue cloak, hood up. Her face was hidden from the shadows of the hood, but you should still see her violet eyes. She lifted her hood. You saw her mouth drop and her eyes bugging out! She was flabbergasted. All the pinky heartiness was wigging her out! She looked a little green. Then, her cheeks began to grow. Her eyes were popping out of its' sockets. She then ran back out the Ops Room.

"Um… I hope my decorations didn't make her sick." Robin said. They heard faint gagging.

"Um… I think it did." Cyborg said quietly. Swoosh! Then the doors swooshed open again. They heard light taps from the floor. It sounded just like our favorite green, vegetarian, tofu eating, shape-shifting comedian, Beast Boy! He came in with his eyes closed, a smile the size of Texas and was laughing his head off.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, eyes still shut, but it was shedding some tears. "Did you hear Raven gagging in the bathroom?! It sounded like she just drank some oil! I wonder what made her-Oh…" Beast Boy was looking at the room. It looked really unlike Raven.

"So… Um… Happy Valentine's Day, Beast Boy." Robin said smiling. He handed him a tray of sugar cookies shaped as hearts and lips with red and pink sugar on it.

"Thank, Dude! You too!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Swoosh! Then, there came in the last two titans, the dark empathy, and the bubble alien. Raven had her arm over Starfire's shoulder. Raven was sagging like a rag doll, while dragging her feet across the hard gray floor. Her mouth was slightly was open, panting softly, and her face was still a little green.

"Happy Time of Villains Day, friends!" Starfire exclaimed happily, while guiding Raven to the couch.

"Um… Star, it isn't a day for villains. It's Valentine's Day. The day of love and friendship." Robin explained. Starfire's eyes lit up like to flashlights.

"YAY! That is truly a much wondrous holiday then the brating of cel for people we fight for evil doing." Starfire exclaimed. "Please Robin… Do we do anything tradional on this holiday?"

"Yeah. We give valentine cards to friends, or give flowers and chocolate or go out on dates with people we like, you know, are… Boyfriend/Girlfriend with." Robin explained, stuttering here and there.

"But Robin, I do not have a girlfriend." Starfire exclaimed.

"That's good!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire's eyes drooped. She seemed sort of dismal and confused. "I mean, because, you shouldn't have a girlfriend. You're supposed to have a boyfriend. Cause you're a girl."

"So… I am to have a the friend who has the sex different from me?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Robin said. Starfire squealed in excitement and hugged Robin.

"Thank you, Friend Robin! I shall now go to the Mart of Wal to buy these cards for this occasion!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew out the door, while giggling with glee.

"Good job, man. Ya made her happy." Cyborg said, while patting Robin on the back.

"Yeah… But I know how to make her happier." Robin told mysteriously. Robin began to walk away.

"Do you dudes know what he's doing?" Beast Boy asked. The both shock their head.

After 10 minutes or so, Starfire same back humming a tune with glee while having a clear Wal-Mart bag clutched in her hands. She began to press her password in. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **(AN: cough cough Robin cough cough cough cough R-O-B-I-N cough cough)**

"Access Granted, Starfire." The computer said in a monotone, cyber voice, Starfire then did a light giggle. Swoosh! Starfire then gasped after she saw what was beyond the door. There were bright red roses EVERYWHERE! They were on the couch, floor, walls, AND ceiling! Then, on a sparkly lavender painted rose was a note that said "STARFIRE" in cursive. Starfire the opened the note. Out came a lavender paper that actually smelled like lilacs and lavender.

_Dear Starfire,_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Starfire. I'd just like to say, "Yes, all these roses and the other stuff that's coming your way is all done by me". I know that you're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, adorable, sweet, innocent, kind, and much, much more. And you're to good for me, but I can't help but be head over heels for you. I mean, I'm pretty sure that millions of guys adore you, but none of them like you as much as me. I just really hope you feel for me as much as I feel for you. I love you more than all the Stars in the sky, every grain of rice on a beach, more than every person breathing on this Earth. You see, Starfire, I love you a lot, and I hope you feel the same way. I'm just going to say, "Would you Be My Valentine?" If you do, meet me on the roof of the tower at 5 pm. After you finish this note, follow all the red rose petals on the floor._

_Love,_

_You Secret Admirer_

'_Oh! This is quite romantic! I believe this is the nicest thing any Earthling has ever done for me!' _Starfire exclaimed in her mind, while shutting her eyes in excitement and hugging the note to her chest. She then shot her eyes open, remembering what the note had told her to do. _'Follow the rose petals!'_

Starfire began to look the ground She saw a trail of rose petals. She began to walk carefully, as though if she stepped on one, she will have her foot burn off. It began to lead out of the Ops room. Swoosh! The door opened. She saw more petals on the other side. Starfire still continued to follow them. The rose petals them stopped at a door. It stopped at her room! Starfire looked left and right, and left again, as though se was about to cross the street. She did not see any other petals, except the petals she had past. Starfire typed in her password and the door swooshed opened. Her eyes widen, her mouth slightly opened, and out came a small gasp.

There were white petals around her room. Then, there was something sitting on her bed, next to a red heart box full of Hershey's almond chocolate, which was her favorite, and chocolate covered strawberries on a glass, heart-shaped plate.

"Bark! Bark!" Went what was on her bed. Sitting. It began to pant softly. It had a pure white fur coat. It was a white Samoyed puppy! It was SO adorable! It had sapphire eyes that glistened as she smiled. It bow around its' neck with an emerald green note. Starfire took off the note of her neck.

_Dear Starfire,_

_Surprise! I knew you loved dogs, especially pure white Samoyed, so I got you one! I have just gotten it, so it doesn't have a name, so I would like you to name it. It is a girl. And she is a puppy, but trained. This is so she won't go bathroom in the tower, and she won't bark with out needed, etc, etc. I hope you love it! Ok. Now, go to your closet. There is something there I want you to have with you if you go on the rooftop._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"I shall name you Angel, since you are the pureness of an angel!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Bark!" Angel barked happily. She was panting slightly, which made her really cute. Starfire hugged it lightly. Starfire then went to her closet to see what her secret admirer wanted to have. When she opened the closet. She saw a big, pink, rectangular box with a big magenta bow on it. Starfire took of the top and stared in awe. What she was a gorgeous thing! It was a gown. A big lavender gown. The neckline went all the way across, no topping. It got thinner round the stomach and began to poof out at the bottom. Inside were also some 3-inch heels with amethyst gems all over it. It w was strapped around the top of her ankle and at the top of her foot was a big, heart shaped amethyst gem. Starfire picked up the gown and began to spin with it over her. As she span, a pink not fell out. She picked it up.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I hope you liked the dress. I had some help finding the right size, Raven, to be exact. She helped me a lot with this. Telling me what you'd really like. You guys hang out too much. I think she's actually starting to like shopping. HAHA! Anyways, I would like you to wear this if you go on the tower roof at 5 pm. If you don't, I understand. But I really hope you liked all the gifts. But don't think that's it, cause there's more._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

'_This person seems to really like me! I really would like to know who it is! I truly hope it is Robin! But, of coarse, why would he be a fond of a naïve alien. If this man is to do much romantic things to express his feelings, I suppose IU may 'give it a shot' as Raven said when she was to try on the black dress at the mall.'_ Starfire thought. She looked at her red plastic clock that was of a big heart. It glowed 4:15 pm._ 'Oh! I must get ready for my evening with my man of the mysteries!'_

Starfire stripped off her uniform and hopped in the shower. She turned of the faucet that was hot. Steam began to flow throughout the room, fogging up the mirror. Starfire then pulled the curtain over. She began to shampoo her hair with Victoria Secret 'Love Spell' shower gel. After she washed her self up. She began to curl her hair lightly. It turned to a wave of spirals. She slipped on some lilac thongs and matching, strapless bra. Then, she slipped on her gown. She looked divine. Starfire Then put two lavender, heart barrettes in her hair. Starfire then took out her make-up kit. She applied some mascara and sparkly, lavender eye shadow. Then, a light blush on her cheeks and clear lip-gloss. Starfire looked at her self in the mirror. Even she had to admit. She looked gorgeous! Starfire then opened the door. Steam began to flow into her bedroom. The clock glowed 4:55 PM.

'_Oh! I must hurry! He is waiting up on the roof!' _Starfire exclaimed. She strapped on her heels. And check her mirror one more time.

"Wish me the luck, Angel!" Starfire exclaimed. Angel barked happily in reply. Starfire then sprinted out the door. Once she got the steps of the roof, she began to walk slowly. Not wanted her injure her feet. Once she got to the top step, she could hear shoes, pacing. Starfire inhaled sharply, shut her eyes as if a bullet was going to hit her and pushed the door opened. She then opened her eyes.

There, In front of her, was non other that… ROBIN! He had his hair spiked up, as usual, mask on, but what was different was that he was wearing a tux with a red bow. Next to him was a table with a white tablecloth over it. There were two tall candles, plates, silver wear, and a cover.

"Robin?" Starfire exclaimed in shock.

"Um… Yeah." Robin said, looking at the ground, blushing a deep red, as red as his tie.

"You are my admirer that is suppose to be the secret?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yeah." Robin said, still looking t the ground. Hw began to kick an imaginary rock.

"I am… Truly glad that it was you." Starfire slowly. Robin shot his head up.

"You are?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes… Truly. I had the smash on you." Starfire. Her face was a tomato.

"You mean, crush?" Robin asked hopefully. Starfire nodded, not looking at him. Starfire hugged her.

"Me too, which is basically why I did all this." Robin said.

"Yes! And I am quite thankful to you!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin them smiled goofily. He put hi hand in his pocket. He then got on one knee.

"Um… Star, will you be my girlfriend?" Robin asked, while opening a black velvet box with a ring that has a heart shaped emerald gem on it.

"Oh, Robin. I will" Starfire exclaimed. Robin smiled. He slipped the ring on her ring finger. He then picked her up and spanned her. Starfire laughed happily. He began to spin her down slowly, but he still held her. On arm under her knees and one on her back. Starfire then began to peel off Robin's mask. Robin's eyes were closed and opened slowly. There, Starfire saw two, sapphire blue crystals staring at her.

"Oh, Robin. Your eyes are beautiful." Starfire said breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as yours." Robin replied, breathlessly as well. They looked into each other's eyes. There face began to get closer. Then, the space between them closed. The were caught in a moment in heaven. They were lost in the sea of love. You could just feel the fireworks explode behind them. As if the world knew that this was a match made in heaven. They began to separate slowly, eyes still shut. They opened them slowly. Robin smiled at her.

"So… ready for dinner?" Robin asked. Starfire giggled and nodded. Robin carried her to her seat. And then they began to have an engaging conversation.

**THAT'S THE END OF A SECRET ADMIRER!!! THAT'S THE END OF A SECRET ADMIRER!!! THAT'S THE END OF A SECRET ADMIRER!!! THAT'S THE END OF A SECRET ADMIRER!!! THAT'S THE END OF A SECRET ADMIRER!!!**

**Well, ya'll I hope you really enjoyed my story!!!!! It took me a while to write and I had to do it really quick, cause I forgot to do it yesterday!!!!! Sorry, that's it's kinda late on Valentine's Day!!!!! I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you thought of it.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**From Your FavoriteStarfire X Robin Fluff Writer,**

**RobinxStarfireLuvr**


End file.
